Fangirl In The TARDIS
by whovianfangirl
Summary: A girl named Zoe, A fan of Doctor Who, suddenly found herself in the TARDIS with the Eleventh Doctor. How will the Doctor deal with a fangirl who seemingly knows everything about him?
1. Another Zoe

**Hi! So, it's whovianfangirl with my second story (sorta!). I got this idea in the middle of Hot Topic buying Eleven's sonic screwdriver! So here is my brilliant idea! Enjoy!**

_A Fangirl in the TARDIS_

_Chapter 1_

The Eleventh Doctor had been having a terrible, awful day. The TARDIS was acting up horribly. She refused to land anywhere any when, and was seemingly spinning out of control. He had just left the Ponds in their new house, and maybe the TARDIS was upset about it, he thought.

"I'm sorry but I had to leave them! You know why, of all people!" He yelled, clinging to a lever on the console. The TARDIS hummed angrily at him. The Doctor was holding on for his life with on hand, the other pushing as many buttons as he could reach.

There was one thing he didn't know. His ship wasn't angry at him. No, far from it. She was just frustrated because she was looking for someone. The TARDIS was looking for a friend for the Doctor in every single database and computer, every single camera and phone. She had found one, in a far away universe and that's what upset her, but the Doctor didn't know that.

It took a few minutes to find a gap big enough for them to fly through, and when she did, she sent soothing telepathic messages to the Doctor. If she could actually speak to him she would have said this is a place you need to be, my Doctor. The TARDIS spun around more wildly than before, preparing for the worst landing, yet trying for it not to be. She landed without as much as a thump. "Are we there, old girl? Are you alright now?" The Doctor stood up, brushing himself off. He went around and under the console, checking for damage. He was pleasantly surprised when there was none.

The Doctor checked the monitor, to see where and when he was. "Earth, May 23, 2013, Boring year!" He sighed.

"Alrighty then! But if I go outside, will anything try to kill me?" He playfully asked the TARDIS as he ran towards the doors, laughing.

The doors swung open just as the Doctor reached them.

"Thank you!" He stepped out of the brilliant time machine and into…a living room?

There was a girl standing right in front of him, staring into the TARDIS console room. She looked about thirteen, with wavy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Doctor!" She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes...I…uh…what's wrong? What's your name?"

"Everyone keeps saying that you weren't real! I always knew you were!" She threw her arms around his neck and giggled.

The Doctor looked around the small room for help, finding nothing but a TV with the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane on it and two sofas and a coffee table and lamp.

Wait…something was wrong with that sentence. What was it? Oh, yes. It was the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane on the telly.

"Why am I on the telly?" He pushed the crying girl off of him and shut the TARDIS doors.

"Huh?" The girl stared blankly at his pointing finger. "OH! Yes. Well, this is a parallel universe to yours, Doctor, and in this universe, you are a character in a TV show called Doctor Who." She stopped and laughed, muttering Doctor Who, "That's Classic Doctor Who, from the 1970's. Sarah Jane Smith and that Harry fellow…on that ship with the green slug thingies…where Sarah was frozen…sort of…yeah."

"So...in this universe 'm a TV show? Cool! Does everybody watch it?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, not everybody. You're more popular in Britain than America. And we only know about you from the time you first got into the TARDIS and then up to Clara Osw-…wait do you know Clara?"

"Clara? Uh…no…Should I?"

"No. Not at all. Spoilers!" The girl smiled sweetly. "And 'm called Zoë."

"Zoë? I knew a Zoë once." Then the Doctor got a faraway look in his eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, she was awesome."

"How do you know…oh."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah."

"You need a hug?"

"Uh…" He looked uncomfortable.

Zoë bit her lip. "I'm sorry. You don't know me."

"No…so, are you a fan?"

"Duh. I like, adore you. Traveling through time and space with hot people and seeing awesome things! I mean, like, wow. You're totally amazing, Doctor!" Zoe beamed. "I have a replica of your sonic screwdriver!"

"Really?" The Doctor's mouth dropped. "Can I see it?" He spun around, eagerly scanning the room for it.

"Always in my pocket!" Zoe pulled out the plastic replica. She handed it to the Doctor.

"Aw! This looks nothing like my screwdriver!" He whined as he pulled out his own. "See?" He held up the two in Zoe's face.

"Can I see yours?"

He absentmindedly dropped the sonic in her hands as he grumbled about the replica.

Zoe was smiling so widely she thought her mouth would tear her face in two.

"OhmygoshI'mholdingarealsonicscrewdriverohmigoshohmigosh!" She squealed, hugging the tool to her chest.

"Oi! Give it back!" The Doctor held out his hand, "I need to fix this horrid thing. Into the TARDIS!" He snapped his fingers, opening the doors.

Zoë screamed.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA GO IN THE TARDIS!"

The Doctor winced, clutching the screwdrivers in both hands.

"Sorry." Zoë apologized.

The Doctor waved it off, to concerned with the fake screwdriver to really care.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space!" Zoë yelled. She ran up to the threshold, and took a deep breath before going in.

"Amazing." She breathed, slowly walking up to the console. The peachy-sciencey- design made her giddy with excitement.

"And she's more beautiful than they give her credit for! I mean wow. Hello!" She timidly stroked the console.

The Doctor was across from her, still grumbling to himself and messing with her sonic screwdriver. "AH!" He cried out when the replica screwdriver started melting on his hand.

"Doctor!" Zoe yelled, instantly by his side. "What have you done to my screwdriver?!"

He looked sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry...I didn't know it would do that..."

"Get me a new one. Right now!" She yelled and stamped her foot.

The Doctor backed away slowly, holding his hands up. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...wait, how'd you get in my TARDIS?

"You invited me in." Her anger dissolved quickly as she eyed the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hands. "And since you melted my screwdriver, it's only fair you give me yours."

"Wait, what?"

Zoe launched herself at the Doctor, her hands reaching for his sonic. He stumbled back, tripping over a random tool on the floor. They crashed to the floor, and Zoe almost had her prize, just a few more inches-

"I think not!" The Doctor dropped the sonic and it rolled away from them, and landed with a loud cling underneath the glass floor. Not a smart move. Zoe could see it, so she scrambled up, kicking the Doctor in the stomach and dove under the console, successfully grabbing the sonic screwdriver.

"Ha! It's mine." She shoved the screwdriver in her shirt. It stuck out, but had done it's job in completely creeping the Doctor out.

"Ew." He crinkled his nose up in disgust. "Erm...you can keep it..." He gagged.

She just took it out and giggled. "Thank you."

"You are a Dalek!" He cried.

She bowed, proudly, laughing.  
"I'm not sorry!" She laughed.

The Doctor stuck his tounge out at her and jumped up to the console.  
"So...I'm going to take you on one trip, for the sonic screwdriver."

Zoe screamed. "OMIGOSH YAAAYY!"

The TARDIS whirred a bit then a sonic screwdrver appeared in the Doctor's pocket.

"Thank you!" He said as he started to prepare for take off, which looked like to everyone but him pressing random buttons, pulling random levers, and switching random switches. The TARDIS lurched forward, and soon the brilliant noises of the engines could be heard.

"Where are we going!?" Zoe yelled above the noise, grabbing on to the railing and holding on for her life.

"Anywhere and everywhere!"


	2. The Biggest Shopping Center Part 1

**Here's Chapter Two! Thanks for the favs and follow and review! :)**

Fangirl In The TARDIS

Chapter Two

As the TARDIS materialized, Zoe stood up, dizzy. The Doctor jumped up, straightening his bowtie. "You ready?" He looked her over, checking to make sure Zoe was alright.

"All your companions are right, you are a horrid driver." She complained, but grinning like mad.

"Oi! They don't all say that, do they?" He looked hurt. Zoe laughed, not answering.

"So...where are we?" He perked up, excited.

"The biggest shopping center in the universe! A whole planet wide trading place, you could say. It's called Galaxy Trade Center." He scoffed, running his hand though his hair. "Stupid name. Shoulda been something like...Biggest Trade Center in The Universe!"

Zoe giggled. "That's a stupid name, Doctor!"  
The Doctor frowned and opened the doors, clapping his hands after Zoe hopped out of the TARDIS, and into the longest hall she had ever seen. The floors were made of shiny marble, and there were vending machines of sorts everywhere. The walls were covered in shops of all kinds, clothes shops, toy shops, shops that sold pots, shops that sold jewelry. Signs written in alien languages were flashing from thin screens, ads popping up from the ceiling.

It had everything a good shopping center should. There was only one thing missing.

People.

"Uh...Doctor?" Zoe turned to him. "Maybe it's closed?"

"No. This place stays open all the time, it's not supposed to close." His brow furrowed.

"Oh, I just hope it isn't the Vashta Nerada." She shivered, and so did the Doctor.

"Well, this is exciting! Let's find out what happened here!" He started down the hall.

"Doctor, we should get back to the TARDIS and do some scans for life 'n stuff."

He groaned. "That's no fun!"

"There could be monsters everywhere!" Zoe put her hands on her hips and stood her ground.

He glared at her for a moment, then gave in. "Fine." He grumbled and stomped off into the TARDIS. Zoe checked the hallway quickly, and giggling at her attempt to give a bit more sense to the Doctor and ducking into the TARDIS

"Zoe! There's people here! Billions of people!"

"What!?" She ran up to the screen the Doctor was gaping at and started gaping too. The hallway, which was previously empty, was bursting with shopping people and aliens. They both ran back to the doors, but now the halls where covered with people.

"What the hell?" Zoe said. "Doctor?"

The Doctor wasn't next to her anymore.  
"Doctor!" She yelled. None of the shoppers noticed. Then she realized the TARDIS was parked in a toy store.

"Yes?" He peeked over from behind a shelf, wearing a fez.

"Where'd you get that awesome fez?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Doctor and Zoe had been excitedly playing with he toys and sharing the fez when it happened. All the people just vanished. There was no light, unlike a teleport, the just simply stopped being...well...there.

The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS to check for life forms again.  
"Zoe!" She bounced in after him, the fez on her head.

"They're still there, they exist, it says so right here, but why can't we see them?"

"Dunno." Zoe said helpfully. "But maybe if we like, check the control room or something."

"Control room? This isn't a ship."

"Well, you come up with a better idea. Cause most of the time there's a headquarters or something for whatever's causing this kinda stuff to happen."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. The viewers get more information than the characters do."

"But aren't you a character now too?"

"Suppose I am. Oh well." She shrugged. "Or maybe this is a fanfiction written by a girl who wishes she were me."

"What?"

"Uh...Spoilers!"

"Well, there's a room for security, let's check there!" He smiled, and Zoe followed him out of the TARDIS back into the toy store.

"H-Hey! You over th-here!" A short, scruffy man in a navy blue uniform waved a torch at them. "W-ho are you? No ones sup-posed to be in here!" He stuttered.

Zoe slid behind the Doctor.  
He ignored her.

"Why can't we be in here?" The Doctor challenged. "This is a public shopping center."

"You're completely mental! This ole place 'as been closed for_ years!"_ The man sneered, no longer frightened of the strangers.

Zoe suddenly looked around, as if seeing the place for the first time. It was a bit dull, the paint on the walls was chipped, and everything was dusty. She could see her's and the Doctor's footprints.

"Doctor, he's right. What's going on?"

He didn't say anything, just watched as the man faded away, replaced with a bunch of kids with lights, looking scared out of there wits.  
"It's-there! Ghosts!" The kids screamed and ran.

"Wait! What year is it?!" Zoe screamed after them, chasing them halfheartedly.

"40946!" One girl stopped and yelled back. "Why?"

Zoe ran towards her and touched her arm to make sure she was there.

"Because I honestly didn't know. What's your name?"

"Elrina...what's yours?"

Zoe didn't answer.

"What planet are you from? How did you get here?"

"It was just a bit of fun! We didn't mean anything by it-"

And she was gone.

"Doctor!" Zoe ran back to were he was, waving his sonic around.

"Zoe! There you are. I've figured it out. But it's almost impossible! Bits of time keep overlapping each other to create this, sort of a erm..." He bit his lip searching his mind for he right words.

"Ah, nevermind. Can't think. There's this buzzing noise." He put his hands over his ears.

"Time Lords." She shook her head.

"What?" He looked offended.

"Nothing. Just all us lowly humans." She mused, smiling fondly at him.

"Mmhm."

Akward silence.

"So...what do ya thing is causing the time overlap?"

The Doctor flailed about a moment, theories and ideas running through his head. Zoe closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about how calm things seem to be before storms happen.

And what a storm it was going to be.

"I've got it! Quick! Into the TARDIS!" The Doctor grabbed her arm and dragged her into the TARDIS.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"There's something going on, someone's got there hands on a vortex manipulator and knows how it use it!" He yelled as the TARDIS landed.

"I've tracked down the point from where it originated and now here we are!" The Doctor clapped his hands.

"Okay. So...what's out there?"

"I dunno. Let's find out!" He spun around and out of the TARDIS, Zoe at his heels.

"Doctor...there's nothing out here!" Zoe whined as she looked around at the dirty, barren alley. Brick walls went two stories high, and stormy clouds threatened to unleash rain upon the Earth.

He held up his hand. "Shh!"

"What? What is it?"

"Shut up!" He hissed.

Zoe stepped back, holding her hands up.

"Listen." He put his hand to his ear and tilted his head to the left. Zoe copied him.

"It's a baby!" She gasped. "A baby crying!"

"Yes." The Doctor's face was emotionless.

"Where? Where? We've got to help it!" Zoe was turning all around, searching for the baby.

"I speak baby, you know."

"I know."

"She's saying she's hungry. And cold."

"Doctor! Where is she then!?" Zoe just about screamed.

There was a small red dumpster, and the Doctor walked slowly to it. Zoe took two steps ahead of him and scooped up the dirty baby girl in her arms.

"Doctor, look, she's been chewing on he vortex manipulator!" Zoe gently pried it from her small hands and gave it to the Doctor.  
He frowned.

"It's all wet!"

Zoe shook her head. "Let's get..."

"What's her name, Doctor?"

The baby made some gurgling noises.

"She doesn't have a name." His eyebrows furrowed. "Or a mum."

"Oh you poor thing!" Zoe cooed, rocking the baby in her arms.

"Well, let's get her into the TARDIS! She needs care!"

He nodded. "Where did she get that vortex manipulator?"

Zoe shrugged and waited outside the TARDIS doors.

"Can I have a key?"

"What? No! Not yet!"

She sighed. "Well unlock the door!"

oooooooooOooooooooooooooo

Forty minutes later, the baby was clean, dry, and fed. She had some new clothes and was currently playing happily with Zoe on the TARDIS floor.

"Is it okay if I call her Little Rose?"

The Doctor looked up from his book.

"Sure. That's fine." He jumped up, throwing his book down.  
"But what I want to know is where you learned to care for a baby." He sat down next to her, folding his hands together.

"I...well...I just wanted to learn..." She stared down at the ground.

Little Rose cooed and tried to sit up.

"Why did you want to learn?" He probed.

"Because I did. Leave it alone."

He shrugged and started have a conversation with Little Rose.

"So you're three months old?"

"Gah-ah mah!"

"Yeah, I know. I've only just met 'er though."

"Ah...eha?'

"Zoe."

"Yha?"

"Me, well, I'm the Doctor!" He straightened his bowtie.

Zoe sighed. "Why can't I speak baby?"

The Doctor grinned. "It's a gift."

Little Rose yawned.

"Well, I think it's time we get her off to bed, sweet thing." Zoe gently picked up Little Rose, and kissed the top of her head.

"Where is she going to sleep?"

"I've got a room for babies! Course I do! What kinda person you think I am? Not having a room for a baby on a TARDIS! Humans." He shook his head.

"Follow me!"

He lead her a small way into the TARDIS corridor, then opened one of the doors closer to the library.

"Here! You see?"

The room was fairly small, as far as rooms go in the TARDIS. The walls were covered in stars, a galaxy. There was a changing table and a small chest of drawers made of wood on the right wall. The Doctor's baby crib was in the corner, in all it's Gallifreyan glory.

Zoe squealed. "That's yours!"

"Yes..." The Doctor said. "How did you know that?"

"Spoilers." She winked. He gagged. "Don't do that."

Zoe laughed and gingerly put Amy Rose in the crib. He pulled out his sonic and waved it at the walls. The stars started to twinkle, coming to life. The brilliant white, purple, pink and dark blues slowly rotated around the room, making Zoe feel sleepy. Little Rose had already fallen asleep.

"Doctor...that's beautiful." She whispered.

"I know." He grinned. "Now lets go before we wake her." The Doctor said quietly. He grabbed her arm, and tip toed out of the room.

He lead her into the library and they sat down in some comfy chairs by a fireplace.

"Doctor...where do you think she got the vm?"

"Vm?"

"Vortex Mani-"

"Oh. Yes. Sorry!" He paused, thinking. "Maybe she just found it?"

"And by chance caused time to overlap in the biggest most important shopping center ever?"

"Erm...Good point Zoe."

"But why would someone do that, then give it to a baby?"

"I don't know!"

"I think you're lying to me!"

He shrugged.

"So...let's go investigate or something!"

"We can't just leave Little Rose here by herself."

"She's in the TARDIS! That's like, the safest place in the universe...Wait..."

Zoe shook her head. "Nah. It's totally safe."

The Doctor jumped up. "Not always. We need to drop her off somewhere. Somewhere with someone I trust..." He ran to the console room, and the TARDIS took off into the vortex.

"Where are we going?!" Zoe leapt up next to him, holding on to the edge of the console.

"TO SEE CRAIG!"

"I LOVE CRAIG!"

"THAT'S GOOD!"

"AND DOCTOR?"

"YEAH?"

"WHY ARE WE YELLNG?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

"To Craig's? Can I meet him and Stormageddon?"

"No! Of course not! We're going to just put Little Rose on the porch and ring the bell."

"Doctor..." Zoe facepalmed.

The TARDIS shook a bit as she landed, right in front of Craig's house.

"What?" He grinned and ran off to get Little Rose. He soon came back, Little Rose in his arms.

"Be right back." The Doctor waved with his free hand and slipped out of the TARDIS.

"...Crazy old man. Crazy Doctor. I bloody love you."

He hopped back into the TARDIS soon, without Little Rose.

"So. Let's go investigate!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
